Conventionally, various proposals have been made concerning an organic conductive film. The applicant of the present application has proposed a conductive film having a conductive conjugate group, such as films made of polyacetylene, polydiacetylene, polyacene, polyphenylene, polythienylene, polypyrrole, and polyaniline (JP2(1990)-27766A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,127, EP-A-0385656, EP-A-0339677, EP-A-0552637, U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,417, JP5(1993)-87559A, and JP6(1994)-242352A).
Further, conventionally an inorganic semiconductor material typified by silicon crystal is used in an electronic device. As for an electronic device in which an organic material is used (hereinafter referred to as an organic electronic device), examples thereof are disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 2034197 and Japanese patent No. 2507153. The organic electronic devices disclosed in the foregoing publications are configured so as to switch electric current running between terminals in response to an electric field applied thereto.
The foregoing conventional organic conductive film has a problem of the conductivity being lower as compared with that of a metal film. Besides, in the case of an inorganic crystal conventionally used, crystal defects have more significant influences as the microstructuring is promoted, and a problem has arisen in that the quality of crystal significantly affects device properties. Besides, a problem of deteriorated flexibility has arisen also.